Cry for Me
by Toshio
Summary: When a friend passes away, you are filled with a storm of emotions. What can snap you out of that trance?


**Broken Promise**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any of the characters. Ofcourse, I'd love to own Eyes or Kanone though. xD

A/N: Wasn't it cliched to rain? Haha

The rain poured down that day in the cemetery.

Not long before, the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. How typical, it just had to rain.

The boy brushed his silvery hair away from his eyes, he was soaked from head to toe, he didn't bother to bring an umbrella. Some other people gathered behind him, but not much, and that depressed him.

Did no one care that he was no longer part of the world? That person, who had meant the whole world to him, was gone, and only 3 people beside himself came.

He bent down and traced the name engraved onto the grave stone. 'KANONE HILBERT'

"Kanone..." Eyes whispered. The rain stopped dripping on him for a second, he looked up to see Kousuke holding out an umbrella for him. He tried to force a smile on his face, but it was just about the fakest smile he's ever seen.

"You're gonna catch a cold." He said, but Eyes ignored him and looked back at the grave.

Kousuke sighed and stepped back, he whispered something to Rio and Ryouko, then they started to walk away.

"Eyes-kun...?" It looked like they didn't all leave. Rio Takeuchi stood beside him, she had tears in her eyes more so from worrying about Eyes than Kanone. She didn't like him much, Kanone that is, he did help them through some hard times though. But the one who cared for him the most would be Eyes, and it killed her to see him like this.

She was now sheltering him from the rain despite the fact that she was getting wet herself. Eyes ignored her.

After standing there for what seemed to be eternity, Rio left him as well.

_They have all left me..._ Eyes sighed.

He thought back to when they were children. Kanone taught him all the important lessons in life. He's been there through the terrifying thunderstorms, been there when he fell off his bike and was bleeding like a river, been there when no one else wanted to. All those words of wisdom that he passed down onto him, and he asked for nothing in return.

"Why…" That was the first word that came to mind. "Why did you leave me?" Confusion, that was the first thing he felt when he heard the news. "You're invincible, you can't die…" Denial, he couldn't accept the fact that his best friend was gone. "You said you'd be with me forever." Anger. "Why…?" Depression.

All these emotions where being thrown at him. It was unbearable, he wanted to scream so the whole world can hear his sorrow and grief. But the only world that could escape his lips where 'why'.

World famous pianist, Eyes Rutherford, soaked to the bones in the rain, mourning over his dead friend. Pathetic. But no, he isn't just mourning over his friend.

Kanone... What was Kanone to him? Merely a friend? Would he be so sad he'd jump off a cliff just because a friend died?

No...

Kanone wasn't just a friend. He was a mentor, he taught him all the important life lessons. He was a brother who looked after him. He was the most important person in the world to him. He wasn't 'just a friend'.

Eyes lifted a hand up to his cheeks, it was wet, but it wasn't from tears. When his mother died, he didn't cry. He remember he had asked Kanone, 'will you cry for me?' 'Of course' Kanone had replied. Now Kanone is the one dead, and here he is, standing over his grave, and nothing... Not a single drop of tear to shed.

"Who'll cry for me now...?" He said.

"Eyes-kun!" Someone yelled. "Eyes-kun, you're still here!" It was Rio, she was running towards him, waving something in her hand. "Eyes-kun, it's from Kanone" She held out the envelope.  
_Kanone..._ He snapped out of his trance, took the envelope and hurriedly opened it.

_Eyes,_

_I guess I died... Haha, ain't that a shame. _

_I must have gotten careless and left those hunters get to me. _

_Let us cut to the chase. Look, Eyes, I'm sorry... I guess I broke our promise. _

_I always knew I'd leave before you. Why? Because you have hope Eyes, you believed you could change fate. _

_Perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I was..._

_I hope the octopus balls down in hell are just as good. Haha._

_Keep on believing._

_Kanone Hilbert_

_PS: I hope you can cry for yourself now._

The rain had stopped as quickly as it came, the sun was in it's place up in the sky again.  
Rio stared hopefully at her friend, maybe the letter could do the trick.

A drop of rain rolled down Eyes' face. But how could that be? The rain has stopped...

"Eyes, are you crying?" Rio's eyes widened.

Eyes began to walked away and Rio followed after him.

He was crying, for he had to grant his friend his last wish...


End file.
